


Happy Anniversary!

by Thelienna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Implied angsty past, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Post-Coital Cuddling, Puppies as a present, Sex as a present, Sexual Content, Smut, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelienna/pseuds/Thelienna
Summary: Thomas and Gilbert are living together, having met some years ago. Today is their 2nd anniversary of actually dating... The two individuals both have their own ideas about what makes for the best present for their beloved.





	Happy Anniversary!

Thomas Jefferson was walking hurriedly on the streets of Paris, heading home. He was smiling smugly but happily as he was overjoyed. He got the best gift for his boyfriend, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette for their second anniversary. He loved his boyfriend with all his heart and he knew the French man will love what he bought for him. 

He was holding the little things, two whiny balls of fur, one black the other golden brown in a special carrier in his hands. They were asleep now so at least their voices died down, softened to the sweet little snores they made while dreaming. They were really cute but Thomas now had the opportunity to hide them properly so Gilbert would be even more surprised to see them.

“Mon amour! I am home!” Called out Thomas once he stepped inside their apartment. No sounds greeted him and he sighed happily. He had time after all to hide the little puppies properly. He just put them first down onto the couch and he headed upstairs to get changed. Lafayette supposedly would come home about an hour later so he thought had plenty of time to prepare for this properly.

“… T… Tom… T-Tommy!” Jefferson froze slightly as he heard the all too familiar, faltering voice from their bedroom. A moan soon followed by some other pretty unmistakable noises. It was Gilbert. He gulped and he stepped to the door, not quite sure what to expect, what to think.

“Gil? What are you…?” Started out Thomas as he slowly opened the door and he stepped inside really carefully. Yet he gasped and totally froze when he saw the scene before his eyes.

His boyfriend wore nothing except a magenta ribbon over his chest, a pretty bow on its middle. As if he was a present. Gilbert was on his back, his cock hard as a rock, standing proudly upwards as he slowly stroked himself, eyes closed. His eyes popped open as he moaned and smiled at his boyfriend. His pupils were dilated by much and lust shone in them as his eyes bore into Thomas’s.

“Tommy. Happy… anniversary…” He murmured and he sat up. He stopped his movements, sitting still, hand still on his cock as he tilted his head to the side a little bit, his curly locks, free from his usual ponytail swaying at the movement. He batted his eyelashes innocently, seductive smirk on his lips.

“Like what you see, sir?” He asked with a slutty wink, making Thomas's heart skip a beat.

“M… Mon chèri…” Murmured Thomas and he felt getting aroused as his pants became tighter and tighter, kinda uncomfortable in the end.

Lafayette stood up and kissed Thomas simply, lustfully. He opened up instantly when Thomas ran his tongue over his teeth, asking for invitation. Gilbert moaned into their French kiss as he enjoyed it pretty much… yet he felt that it was barely enough. 

Thomas quickly got rid of his clothes the instant Lafayette pulled on them hungrily. He loved how his boyfriend always took risks and experimented freely just to please him in every way possible. As much as he knew Gilbert he was quite sure that he made them dinner or baked a cake too, or maybe – possibly – both...

But then Gilbert abruptly cut off his track of thoughts as he tugged Thomas’s underwear down and kissed his tip, running his tongue over his slit playfully right after his now fully erect, throbbing cock sprang free and the pleasure drowned out every other thought, drawing a hard moan from Thomas. Lafayette then started deepthroating him suddenly, without hesitation, making Thomas pant and moan rapidly. Gilbert coated his boyfriend’s cock thoroughly with saliva and then he popped off it with a cute, seductive grin and laid down on the bed, spreading his legs wide, inviting Thomas in.

“Tommy… I was a good boy. I prepared myself for you properly. I am all stretched out, I lubed myself up… take me please, hard and fast and rough, I have been waiting for you all day…” Thomas stood there at the edge of the bed, debating with himself, his cheeks flushed red.

He took a deep breath. His cock throbbed, ached for Lafayette’s warm tightness and he decided he should go with this. He could just take what Gilbert offered, take him like he wanted him to do it… but he didn’t want to be like how his abusive, pedophile bastard, an excuse of a father he had always was, he didn’t want to hurt the one he loved above all. 

So Thomas climbed into the bed carefully and he kissed Lafayette, played with his hair – a thing he knew he loved really much –, stroked his nipples. He made love to Lafayette after it, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear, stroking his cock to take away some of the pain with pleasure while he slowly pushed in. He stayed like that for a while, fully seated in his beloved, pumping Gilbert’s cock and French kissing him till they were both out of breath until he adjusted to his length and thickness.

When he finally started moving his movements were slight and slow at first and only when he was sure Lafayette was fully prepared for it and content with it did he increase his force and both the depth and the pace of his thrusts. He kept petting Gilbert’s cock all the while and they came a split second apart, Lafayette onto both their chests and he inside the French man, filling his boyfriend with his warm seed. They both rode out their respective waves of orgasm, Thomas sloppily thrusting into Lafayette, Gilbert bucking his hips into his boyfriend’s hand.

Lafayette loved it all, loved how careful and attentive his boyfriend was in bed and he murmured his thanks to Thomas as they cuddled happily, both sated and satisfied after their amazing orgasms. It was how it always happened between them, soft touches and cuddles more than heated sex. And even though Gilbert yearned for a bit more, he never pushed Thomas to do something he was not content with, he never asked why Thomas didn’t talk about or do certain things. He saw the darkness in his Tommy’s eyes and he respected his choice of not bothering his past.

They lay beside each other, cuddling cutely in a lovable silence. Lafayette snuggled into Thomas’s chest and he kissed it softly as his boyfriend stroked his hair, petting it gently. They were slipping into a sweet, relaxed sleep when whiny barks sounded from downstairs. Gilbert drew a bit back, just enough to look up into Thomas’s beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

“Mon chèri? Tommy?” Asked Lafayette, confusion written on his face. Thomas chuckled and placed a feather light kiss onto his gorgeous, French lover’s forehead.

“I guess we should get dressed and go downstairs… I think my little presents might have just woken up…”


End file.
